The general concept of a guitar rack or racks for hanging stringed instruments from vertical walls is known in the art. Specifically, in musical stores, it is well-known to hang guitars from walls using pegboard displays. Guitars are also displayed from stands that rest on the floor.
However, little has been provided for the hanging of guitars and other stringed instruments from a wall in a home, apartment or office. The only racks presently available are utilitarian in design and do not satisfy the aesthetic requirements of the consumer. Further, the only guitar racks presently available are not readily adjustable and therefore do not accommodate a wide variety of guitar sizes and styles. Specifically, acoustic guitars generally have wider necks than electric guitars. Additionally, the heads of electric guitars may also be mounted to the distal end of the neck at an angle and therefore the guitar will not hang straight from a two-pronged rack if the prongs are disposed at the same elevation.
The advantages of hanging a guitar or other stringed instruments from a wall are four-fold. First, hanging the guitar or instrument from the head enables the weight of the body of the guitar to counteract bonding forces applied to the neck by the tension of the strings. A straight neck is extremely important to the guitar player. Second, hanging a guitar on a wall keeps the guitar readily accessible. Third, since guitars and other stringed instruments are normally attractive instruments, it enables the guitar owner to proudly display his/her instrument as a wall decoration. And fourth, hanging a guitar on a wall is a safe way to store a guitar because nothing will be dropped on it and it can be hung out of reach from small children.
Therefore, there is a need for an attractive-looking guitar or instrument rack for mounting stringed instruments on walls of homes, apartments, offices and museums. Ideally, the guitar rack should be adjustable to accommodate guitar necks of different widths and guitar heads of different shapes and sizes. While the rack should be aesthetically pleasing, it should also be easy to mount to a standard wall made of perhaps, one-half inch drywall material.